Dokter Bae
by yeorojwo
Summary: "Dokter Bae, apa menurutmu aku akan sembuh? Apakah kau akan melupakanku kalau aku sudah tiada?" [ Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon a.k.a WinkDeep bxb, angst(?) ]
1. 00

Jihoon menatap nanar jarum infus yang tertancap di pembuluh nadinya, bibirnya yang pucat sedikit melengkung kebawah. Ntah sudah berapa kali ia berada di tempat bernuansa putih ini. Bosan. Tapi tidak apa, toh setidaknya dia bisa melihat senyum tampan dokter kesayangannya.

Jihoon menoleh ke arah sang dokter yang sedang menuliskan status kesehatan Jihoon. Tampan sekali. Jihoon tidak mau meninggalkan tempat ini, dia masih ingin berada disini lebih lama lagi bersama pria berkepala kecil yang dia cintai itu.

Sungguh, Jihoon tidak mau pergi. Jihoon ingin selalu bersama Jinyoung. Ia memegang tangan Jinyoung dan menatap mata Jinyoung dalam, bibir pucatnya bergetar dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Jinyoung mendesah panjang, ia menggenggam tangan mungil Jihoon. "Kau kenapa?" Ujarnya.

"Dokter Bae, apa aku akan sembuh? Apa kau akan melupakanku jika aku pergi?" Jinyoung tersenyum, ia mengusap pipi tembam Jihoon dan…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

AWWW!

Dan Jinyoung mencubit pipi Jihoon dengan keras membuat pipi tembam yang tadinya berwarna pucat itu menjadi kemerahan.

"Bodoh, kau hanya anemia karena kurang makan dan kurang tidur! Berhenti bersikap dramatis dan hapus bb cream yang poleskan di bibirmu, aku tahu kau pura-pura sakit! Sana kuliah, kalau sudah lulus baru kita menikah!"

* * *

a.n :

Entah kenapa pengen buat ff ini padahal itu spring sama dasar bodoh kaga di apdet apdet. males akutuh, mana itu spring gabisa di up ntah karena apa. kalo banyak yang suka bakal aku lanjut ini ff.

BTW aku buat side story Stupid Cupid Guanho ver. nih, publish ga? ada yang bakal baca ga?


	2. 01

**1.0**

* * *

Seorang pria berkulit putih pucat sedang sibuk memainkan ponselnya, wajah pucatnya terlihat sangat serius memainkan game di ponselnya tersebut sesekali ia akan mengerang dan menghentakkan kakinya namun kemudian ia juga akan bersorak kesenangan sampai-sampai perawat Yoon yang sedang mengawasinya jadi terkejut.

"Jihoon-ah, ini waktunya makan, aku tidak mau dimarahi dokter Lai lagi kalau kau sampai pingsan seperti kemarin!"

Jihoon tetap tidak peduli, ia masih sibuk dengan gamenya sampai Perawat Yoon mendekatinya dengan membawa selang IV dan memegang lengan Jihoon dengan paksa, mendekatkan jarum infus pada lengan Jihoon membuat Jihoon terkejut dan langsung berteriak.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! AKU AKAN MAKAN PAKAI MULUT TIDAK PERLU INFUS" Perawat Yoon langsung mengeluarkan senyum kemenangan, ia meletakkan nampan yang berisi makanan pada meja disamping Jihoon.

"Mau kusuapi Jihoonie?" Perawat Yoon menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda Jihoon karena ia sering makan seperti bayi. Berantakan.

Jihoon mencebikkan bibirnya kemudian mengambil sendokdan sumpit yang tadinya dipegang perawat Yoon. "Aku bisa makan sendiri huh, Jisung-hyung menyebalkan!" Perawat Yoon hanya tertawa mendengarnya, ia mencubit hidung bangkir milik Jihoon yang membuatnya kembali mengerang.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya menggoda Jihoon, tiba-tiba pintu kamar Jihoon terbuka membuat perhatian Jisung dan Jihoon teralihkan ke seseorang yang barusan masuk. Orang itu tersenyum melihat Jihoon yang sedang makan.

"Wah, akhirnya kau makan juga. Cepat habiskan baru nanti aku akan memeriksamu oke?" Jihoon hanya mengangguk malas dan melanjutkan makannya. Sungguh ia merasa baik-baik saja, tapi orangtuanya memang terlalu protektif.

Sebenarnya Jihoon tidak mengidap penyakit parah yang akan membuatnya mati cepat atau apa, ia hanya memiliki riwayat keturunan anemia, dia hanya memiliki anemia ringan, tapi karena tugas kuliahnya yang menumpuk dan terlalu lelah kemarin Jihoon jadi tumbang dan membuat panik satu kampus karena dia pingsan di perpustakaan dengan wajah pucat seperti orang mati.

Ayah dan Ibu Jihoon yang memang selalu berlebihan kalau menyangkut putra tunggalnya ini langsung membatalkan rencana bisnis mereka dan terbang dari Macau ke Korea kemarin, mereka bahkan berteriak-teriak pada pihak rumah sakit karena memasukkan anak mereka ke kamar kelas I yang berisi 4 pasien dalam satu kamar bukannya ruang VVIP yang biasa mereka tempati. Lebih parahnya lagi Ayah Jihoon sampai-sampai datang ke kampus Jihoon dan mengamuk ke pihak fakultasnya yang memberi tugas terlalu banyak, ia bahkan mengancam akan menghentikan sumbangannya pada universitas jika Jihoon sampai pingsan lagi karena mengerjakan tugas.

"Well, terserah, kapan aku bisa pulang?" Jihoon memasukkan potongan mangga kedalam mulutnya kemudian menyodorkan satu potong untuk perawat Yoon. Jangan heran, Jihoon sudah sering keluar masuk rumah sakit jadi dia dan perawat Yoon sudah seperti teman akrab.

"Eum…Ayah dan Ibumu meminta kami untuk merawatmu setidaknya sampai seminggu." Jihoon tercengang. Yang benar saja, ia hanya letih kemarin tapi harus dirawat sampai semiggu. Bisa banyak ketinggalan materi dia, mana professor Han pasti akan memarah-marahinya.

Usai makan, Guanlin langsung melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan pada Jihoon hanya untuk memastikan kalau pasiennya yang satu ini sudah baikkan. "Hmmm, konjungtiva dan lidahmu sudah tidak sepucat kemarin, hasil lab juga sudah tidak terlalu buruk, mungkin aku bisa membujuk orangtuamu agar kau bisa pulang cepat." Jihoon tersenyum senang dan langsung melompat memeluk Guanlin seperti koala.

"Kyaa dokter Lai kau yang terbaiiik!" Guanlin hanya tertawa dan menepuk kepala Jihoon. "Aku jadi tidak malas lagi ke rumah sakit karena kau yang mengawasi ku sekarang lho~"

Yah, sebelumnya Jihoon sangat malas ke rumah sakit untuk check-up, dulunya dokter yang mengawasinya adalah Dokter Ong, Dokter cerewet yang sangat galak, ia menjewer telinga Jihoon dan mengomelinya hanya karena Jihoon sering makan makanan cepat saji dan tidak makan sayur, dokter Ong juga pernah membuat Jihoon menangis saat tahu kalau tekanan darah Jihoon turun karena dia begadang hanya untuk main game.

"Ah, sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa mengawasimu lagi setelah ini. Seonho hamil lagi dan aku hanya bisa mengambil shift pagi. Tapi tenang saja, dokter Bae akan menggantikanku, dia dokter yang cerdas seperti dokter Ong, bahkan lebih cerdas lagi, usianya baru 24 tahun."

JDER.

Rasanya Jihoon baru disambar petir. Apa? Ada dokter lain yang lebih 'cerdas' dari Dokter Ong? Yang cerdas seperti dokter Ong saja sudah se-killer itu, bagaimana kalau yang lebih cerdas lagi?

"TIDAK MAU! LAGIAN DOKTER LAI JUGA KENAPA KHILAF TERUS?! ANAKMU SUDAH 3, BERHENTI MEMBUAT SEONHO HAMIL" Guanlin mendengus, ia berusaha mendorong Jihoon yang sejak tadi menempelinya dan menatap putus asa pada perawat Yoon yang masih tak acuh juga. "Aku di tim Jihoon, mana mau aku disuruh-suruh dokter cerewet seperti dokter Ong." Guanlin memutar bola matanya, berusaha mendorong Jihoon yang beratnya minta ampun.

"Ayolah, Dokter Bae itu baik, ah! Jihoon kau tau Bae Irene dan Bae Suzy kan? Mereka itu saudaranya, mereka baik kan? Aku dengar mereka ketua bagian Kedisiplinan kampusmu"

Jihoon merosot kebawah dan memeluk kaki Guanlin dengan erat, ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tidak mau tidak mau tidak mauuu, Bae sister itu perempuan berdarah dingin, mereka seraaam, aku mohon ganti dengan dokter yang baik. Dokter Kang mungkin? Aku suka dokter beruang itu, kemana dia?"

"Sibuk melamar dokter Ong karena tidak sengaja menghamilinya" ujar Jisung santai. Dan selanjutnya Guanlin dan Jihoon berlomba lari ke ruangan Dokter Kang untuk menginterogasinya walaupun berakhir dengan Guanlin yang dimarahi oleh dokter Kang dan Jihoon yang diseret paksa oleh Perawat Yoon kembali kekamarnya.

* * *

Sudah tiga hari Jihoon uring-uringan di kamar Rumah sakit, setelah membujuk ayah dan ibunya akhirnya ia boleh pulang kerumah dan kuliah lagi setelah ia melakukan check-up lagi pagi ini dengan dokter barunya.

Tapi Jihoon dan perawat Yoon sudah setuju kalau pagi ini Jihoon akan berusaha kabur sebelum bertemu dokter Bae, mereka berdua tidak mau mendapat ocehan di pagi hari seperti dengan dokter Ong dulu, namun sialnya baru saja Jihoon berdiri dan hendak keluar seseorang sudah masuk duluan ke ruangannya.

Pria tinggi dengan jas putih dan nametag bertulisan 'Bae Jin Young' itu mendekat dan menyodorkan tangannya untuk menyalami Jihoon, ia tersenyum membuat matanya melengkung dan sungguh, ia terlihat tampan.

Jihoon tanpa sadar membalas jabat tanga Jinyoung dan tersenyum malu-malu, "Aku Bae Jinyoung, mulai sekarang aku yang akan mengawasimu."

Jihoon berdehem, berusaha mengeluarkan suara sehalus dan seimut mungkin, kebiasaannya kalau sedang tebar pesona dan cari perhatian. "Aku Park Jihoon, terimakasih dokter Bae"

Jisung yang melihat tingkah Jihoon yang menggelikan hanya memutar bola matanya, ia masih ingat saat Jihoon pertama bertemu Guanlin dia juga seperti ini, tapi kemudian berubah saat tahu Guanlin itu sudah beristri dan punya 3 anak.

BRUK

"Aduh aku merasa pusing lagi…." Jisung berdecih dalam hati melihat acting Jihoon barusan. Ia dengan sengaja terjatuh kearah Jinyoung dan berpura-pura pusing. Jihoon bahkan melirik kearah Jisung dan mengisyaratkannya agar meninggalkan ia dan Jinyoung berdua. Dasar genit.

"Ah… Jihoon tadi belum sarapan dan tadi terlalu lama berdiri, dia pasti pusing. Aku sudah siapkan sarapannya." Sahut Jisung.

Jinyoung mengecek mata Jihoon dengan penlight-nya dan memastikan kalau Jihoon tidak apa-apa. Ia mengangguk kemudian menyuruh Jisung membawakan nampan makanan Jihoon. "Baiklah kalau begitu makan dulu ya?" Ujar Jinyoung yang dibalas dengan senyuman manis yang dibuat-buat oleh Jihoon.

"Ah, maaf dok, saya harus membantu memandikan pasien kamar 304, bisakah anda menemani Jihoon sebentar?" Senyum Jihoon semakin lebar mendengar perkataan Jisung barusan, Jinyoung yang tidak tahu rancana dua orang ini tentu saja percaya dan mau mau saja menemani Jihoon.

"Hmm, tentu saja, aku juga senggang pagi ini" Jinyoung kemudian menyesal mau menemani Jihoon pagi itu. Pasalnya setelah Jisung pergi, Jihoon langsung menanyainya banyak hal termasuk nomor ponsel, dan akun-akun social medianya yang membuatnya jadi pusing setengah mati selama seminggu karena Jihoon yang setiap hari mengiriminya pesan dan menelponnya.

* * *

a.n : Rencananya ini bakal dijadiin series fluff yang bakal aku update kalau aku ada ide, sebenernya sih ininih based on true story nya aku yang kemarin terpesona sama dokter intern yang bantu ngerawat pas tifus. Semoga suka dengan chapt ini! reviewnya ditungguu


	3. NOTICE

HI, ini bukan update. Jadi aku rencana bakal remove semua story aku di ffn karena ada hal-hal yang jujur aja bikin aku sedikit tersinggung kemarin.

Rencananya mungkin aku bakal lanjut publish ini di tempat lain(?), ada yang punya saran kah? Jangan Asianfanfics tapi yah, karena kalo di aff aku pasti bakal lebih suka buat layout dan graphic ketimbang buat story :") Sebenernya pengen sih publish di wattpad, tapi entahlah, kalo menurut kalian enaknya gimana? Apa aku delete aja semuanya?

dimohon sarannya, boleh PM aja ya :)


End file.
